


Blake Duty

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Catdick, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake is in heat, her girlfriends take turns on different nights dealing with her biological needs. Also following what the other two girls are doing during these sessions. Pairings added as they're written. Commission for seariouslykrilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blake/Yang

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the roughest chapter so if this is a bit too intense don't worry, the others will be much lighter.

“Blake duty” was what Team RWBY had come to term the matter of dealing with Blake's heat cycle. The three humans adored their faunus girlfriend, but there was one overriding issue, and that was how they took care of her when her body started acting up and she was quite unbearably horny. She certainly couldn't help it, and nobody held against her that she had to be dealt with quite intensely, but for a solid handful of days, there was an issue they had to deal with, and since they loved her, they figured out a good system to taking care of that issue as neatly as possible.

Yang took the first night. It was really no secret that the boisterous blonde loved it rough and hard, often from both directions, and nobody could bring it harder than a squirming, needy Blake barely in control of her more base instincts. It was paradise for Yang, who got more than just a power-up from the occasional bout of roughness, and it was relief for Ruby and Weiss, who could avoid having to deal with Blake at her most frenzied, leaving the other two girlfriends to go enjoy a night of not being subject to Blake's more frantic.

Yang stepped into the bedroom utterly naked, brandishing two pairs of fuzzy yellow handcuffs, hip cocked as she looked at Blake, already unable to keep under control as she sat impatiently at the corner of the bed, clinging madly to her barbed feline cock and stroking it as she rocked back and forth impatiently. Her ears twitched nervously as she looked toward the door, to her girlfriend brandishing two sets of handcuffs. "Are those to keep me from hurting you?" she asked, a little shakiness and need in her voice that betrayed how utterly wound up she was. Her heat cycle hit her hard, leaving her to take a sick day and just groan in her room where she couldn't be an embarrassment, although it was also with the ulterior motive of being able to tend to her 'needs' when they arose.

"Of course not," Yang said, as if offended by the implication. She tossed the cuffs over to Blake and made her way toward the bed, hips moving a little excitedly; she couldn't help but be eager whenever Blake had her 'time of the month', because it proved so much more entertaining than the other girls'. "They're to keep me from hurting you back."

Such a cocky come-on, paired with a bright smile from Yang as she settled back against the headboard and put her arms up against the bedposts, was enough to drive Blake into a frenzy, pouncing onto her girlfriend and humping her thigh as she fumbled with the handcuffs, almost struggling to focus on getting them on before just shoving her cock into the blonde and fucking her right there whether she was ready for it or not. It was hard to think clearly, especially as she slapped the cuff onto her girlfriend's wrist, only to be chided with, "Come on, tighter than that. Really dig in there." The need to give Yang half as much punishment as she was asking for made it even more difficult to focus.

It was almost a miracle that she got the handcuffs on. Highlighting that fact was the way she was madly thrusting sloppily against Yang the second she heard that final click, missing the mark as she ground her cock against Yang's mound, trying to find her mark and simply too frenzied to care about going slow. Slowness was beyond her on the first night, and rather uncommon even on the later nights of her mad heat cycle. She couldn't even fathom patience as the quivering heat of Yang's snatch seemed to almost radiate off of the exceptionally warm brawler; her body called out to Blake, primed and ready to be fervidly bred as thoroughly as possible. In too much of a haze to tell her instincts to back down because Yang was on the pill, Blake kept swinging away, fumbling until on her seventh attempt, she managed to aim properly and get it in.

They shared a howl of delight as Blake's catdick sank all the way into Yang, not stopping its forward push until she had fed all of it into her, and even then, it was only because she was immediately pulling back. Utterly beyond any shred of restraint or control, Blake started to madly fuck her girlfriend, immediately setting out to thrust into her frantically, ready to go until she was completely spent. Her first night was the most arduous, but thankfully Yang could do more than take a little bit of a beating; she had stamina for days, able to feed into the energetic fucking with the almost defiant and challenging candor of someone ready to have a total blast with the moment. Her own hips met Blake's, as if daring her to really pound into her.

“Come on, is that all you've got?” Yang asked, licking her lips as she stared up at the frantic expression on Blake's face. She had not only the thrusts to contend with, but the shape and design of Blake's very feline member, barbs included. Yang had been the only one to take it particularly fast out of Blake's three teammates, relishing in the slight pain that they inflicted snagging on her inner walls, but ever the masochist, she took it in stride, moaning and bucking forward as she in fact challenged Blake to give her even more. “I could probably get a rougher fuck if I pinned Jaune to a wall and--ah! Oh, that's the spot!” Her curly golden locks had been seized by a hand eager to silence her insufferable bragging, to give Yang exactly what she wanted and shut her up by tugging hard, pulling her head back as Blake snarled and leaned her head in to relish in the pleasures of the exposed, offered up neck.

Teeth sank into Yang's throat, biting down hard as Blake asserted herself as a dominant and predatory creature, the one in charge of this lurid foray. She was in heat and her need to be in control as she mated with Yang was an impulse she couldn't control, one that she often shied away from to such a treacherous extent when she was in her right mind, but which was completely unrestrained in her heat, and Yang knew it. Which was why she pushed so hard, taunting and goading Blake into giving it to her even harder; they both knew that if Yang didn't seem to be put into her place as the catdick pounded her deep and hard, then she had to be further disciplined and made to shut up, which was of course exactly where Yang wanted to be; on the receiving end of the most intense sexual experience the four-way relationship had to offer.

Blake sucked and bit all over Yang's neck, marking her mate with all of the hickeys and teeth marks she could find the space to leave. There was a brief glimmer of sense shining through her feral haze, reminding her that Yang's scarf would hide everything she left on Yang, that when she showed up for class the next morning, there would be no evidence, no scandal.

So she leaned her head down and bit right into the top of Yang's breast.

The blonde howled in shock as she felt the teeth sink into the soft skin, hands pushing her ample breasts down to keep them from bouncing with the heavy slams into her body, which of course sent shock waves through her that left her trembling all over. “Hey! Come on, people are going to see those!” Her fingers curled into tight fists as she slammed her hands forward against the handcuffs, but the metal dug into her wrists, stark reminders that her fuzzy yellow pairs had been custom-ordered to be made from an alloy even she couldn't break through for a damn reason. Damn her and her foresight.

“Exactly,” Blake purred excitedly, still rutting madly into the brawler as she moved over to her other breast and left as many hickeys on her as she possibly could. She knew that every outfit in Yang's collection bared some cleavage, that she couldn't help but flaunt her figure and her endowments at least a little bit, and that there was no solution to hiding the marks she was leaving that wouldn't raise questions for the sudden covering up. She was putting her into quite a predicament, and finally, she could see some embarrassment and worry bubbling up on Yang's face; she truly had no idea how to she was going to deal with those.

The slamming of the barbed cock deep into Yang's folds left her utterly soaked, and like everything about Yang Xiao Long, being wet was a grand affair. She was incredibly slick, almost to the point of messy as quim leaked all over her; she did nothing small, and being horny was far from an exception. The fleshy, raw smacking of hips against her pelvis and Blake's body down upon her, possessive as she exerted her authority on the handcuffed girl, only left her further gone as she was so heavily taken, adoring the immense thrill. It was Yang's favorite night of the month and it simply never failed to leave her breathless, albeit incredibly sore the next morning.

Once her breasts had enough bites and hickeys on them to be a problem, Blake nibbled her way up to Yang's lips, adding to the possessive treatment of her girlfriend with a heated kiss. Her hands tugged at her hair and held tightly to her cheek as they met, the kiss frantic and intense from both ends as Yang's wound up desires and utterly frantic body were driven to heights of lust that she could barely control either. Each hard slam into her pelvis was a painful one, but from that pain she drew only energy and durability, meeting the thrusts even harder and more eagerly each time. It was a wonderful cycle that left her being the one to keep up with, despite her girlfriend outright being in heat.

The first orgasm of the night was always an intense one, Yang screaming as searing, hot excitement ran across her body and through her veins. She twisted and squirmed, nearly snapping the headboard off with how hard she slammed her hands forward against the cuffs as she twisted in delightful, heated agony. The clenching of her vaginal walls around Blake's feline cock naturally helped bring the faunus to orgasm right on the heels of her own, and the noisy, boisterous brawler was pumped full of enough cum to be left feeling warm and gooey.

For anyone else, it would have been a happy ending, a nice point to take a break, maybe ask for water from her girlfriend while she remained bound. But this was Yang Xiao Long, and she didn't play along. “That wasn't bad,” she smirked, biting her lip as Blake withdrew her barbed cock from within Yang, which brought only the slightest wince to her expression as she looked down at her pussy, at her sore hips and the slow trickle of pearly white from her folds. “And I understand if you can't give me anymore. That was a pretty hard fuck, but can you eat me out before you curl up and take a cat nap?”

Some part of Blake understood what she was doing and knew better than to fall for it, but unfortunately, that part had been relegated to the back, and everything else in her mind was screaming at her to not take such callous disregard for her abilities, an affront to her dominance and a challenge to her authority, without lashing back. Yang needed to be taught a lesson, and she knew exactly what would give it to her.

The agony of Blake going in dry only exacerbated the barbed cock pushing into her, and a few choice profanities spilled from Yang's lips as she felt the catdick plunge all the way into her ass with a swift, aggressive thrust. She adored it, of course, but the rush of sensation was more than she had been ready for, expecting merely another round of vaginal sex, or maybe a facefucking to follow her taunts. This was far from both, and she was not prepared for it in the least. Not that she minded, of course, hips bucking as she hissed, as her head rolled back.

Blake knew better than to uncuff Yang and roll her into a new position, even if this one wasn't very conducive to the from-behind pounding she wanted to subject her to, complete with using her hair as leverage to leave Yang driven completely mad. But thankfully, it did leave a perfect position to dive for her neck, and as Yang's head rolled back to let out more agonized cries, she returned to the familiar position with her lips at the boisterous girl's throat, nibbling at her collarbone as she wrapped her yellow curls around her hand and tugged on it like a leash. Her needy thrusts were just as merciless, this time in an even tighter hole as she fucked it loose, uncaring about anything other than proving her dominance to a Yang who wasn't sure who was in control anymore.

All Yang knew for sure was that having her ass fucked felt too good to not be noisy about, even if there was enough pain tinging her cries to excite her predator girlfriend. The moans spilling up to her mouth left a rumble in her throat that Blake adored feeling against her lips and her teeth, a sweet vibration that only made her bite and suck harder. Yang wanted nothing more than to be let loose so that she could tend to her needs, stick some fingers into herself and ride out the frantic pleasure that her overly energetic body had already decided deserved some mad thrashing and bucking, but she couldn't get it with the handcuffs on. She was left to writhe in pleasure, Blake's hips now smacking against her taut cheeks, and all she could do was wait out the inevitability of her release anyway, even if it was one Blake would likely gloat about.

So she went back to the well, groaning as her fingernails dug into her palm. “You know, if you had a little more in the tank, you could probably even shut me up, but I guess you don't have it in you to fuck me that hard. But that's okay Blake, I know you're doing your best; just keep doing that, I'll get off alright. And then we can snuggle and be cute together.” She bit her lip as she looked down at Blake, saw the fire igniting in her eyes as her taunts continued to cut deep; the actual Blake wouldn't have cared much, but her frenzy did a little more than just leave her with an erection she couldn't tend to, and the bestial parts of the black-haired faunus were utterly insulted by her spiel.

Harder thrusts drew more moans, drew harder breaths, and both huntresses were wound up even further by it. “There. Now shut up,” Blake snarled. “I know you love this, and you're doing a bad job at pretending you're not. Stop running your mouth before I decide to shut you up properly.” It was frustrating, and her nails had started to dig into the side of Yang's hips as she pushed down against her, madly hammering away at her girlfriend's unbelievably tight ass, refusing to accept defeat or let Yang come out of this on top. She had to be put into her place, one way or another, and in her state, there seemed to be only the one way.

The heavier pounding certainly shut her up for a moment; all Yang could muster were feverish moans as she twisted on the bed, not only contending with the handcuffs, but also with the feverishly thrusting faunus pushing down against her; Blake was strong as well, and had the upper hand when it came to positoning, ensuring that Yang's struggles were in vain, not that they stopped; they were, after all, the fitful result of too much energy, her masochistic semblance feeding excitedly into her reserves and firing her up further and further. Her body grew hotter, which of course was only extra pleasure for an eager Blake who found the hole she was thrusting frenziedly into growing hotter and hotter.

Eventually too hot to take, and Blake snarled as her teeth clamped down hard one last time, breaking the skin as she buried herself to the hilt one last time inside of Yang's ass, her barbed cock firing off another load deep into the trembling, thrashing girl as she held her struggling body down and filled her, still seeing this as an attempt to breed the girl even if she was on the pill and Blake was fucking the wrong hole entirely. Instincts simply didn't care about such things.

Blake withdrew, hoping to not receive any lip after that, only for Yang to coo. “Aw, you're like a little kitty trying to play aggressive.” Yang hadn't yet gotten off, and her frustration was evident in the tight clenching of her fists, but she mustered loosening one hand, sticking her index finger up and rapidly moving it up and down. “Here, I'll scratch my little kitten behind the ears. You're such a good little girl, so adorable! Why don't you let my hands free and I'll give you a little treat?”

Yang didn't know what she was taunting her girlfriend into, but Blake couldn't take much more; she knew she had to silence Yang, but any conventional attempt to play her game against her proved futile. She couldn't fuck Yang into compliance, so she'd just have to shut her up in another way. “Ugh, shut up!” Climbing up her body, she grabbed hold of Yang's hair tighter still than she had before as she shoved her hips forward, luckily making her mark on the first thrust this time as she shoved her cock right into Yang's big, loud mouth, finally silencing her. She drove deep, not stopping until Yang's nose was rubbing into Blake's rather untamed pubes and finally, there were no words left to be spoken.

In its place, the rough gagging noises of a girl gleeful and twisted about getting her face fucked. Yang squirmed, on fire and completely thrilled to be so steadily violated; this was a perfectly satisfying way to be shut up, she decided, rolling her hips and madly fucking the air as it left her wishing even harder that she could get off from this heavy oral pounding, the girlcock shoving its way down her throat again and again, simply not stopping for anything. Mixed in with the pull on her scalp and the delight, low snarl of a Blake glad to finally be in unquestioned control as a hot, wet mouth slurped her needy cock down, Yang was elated, riding the high of the rough sex she craved as Blake vented her frustrations on her face.

Twisting her hand tighter in her hair, Blake showed no mercy to her girlfriend, although a little more clarity of mind helped remind her, thankfully in a good way this time, that she could go as hard as she wanted. Yang was the kinkiest of the bunch when it came to roughness and the lengths she would go to, and Blake didn't have to fear hurting her; it was a helpful voice in the back of her mind, a reminder that she was free to fuck Yang even to the point of passing out, and in fact, she decided to do precisely that. Yang wanted to get so vocal about how much harder she wanted it, so Blake would choke her out with her dick until she passed out, just to prove a point. A little violent, but it was exactly what she needed.

Unable to swallow with a dick holding her lips open, Yang was left drooling all over herself as she was used, saliva running down her chin and into her cleavage. Handcuffed and facesat by the needy faunus, she was in the best position she possibly could have been; although usually rather toppy, she took no issue with surrendering control when things were in her favour, and as her thighs began to rub together madly in a frustrating attempt to get off, she knew things were indeed in her favour, even if for all of the wrong reasons. Switchy tendencies quickly melted away once Yang got going, needing to be enforced through bondage and whatever other means kept her from getting competitive and seizing control, and the frustration that followed was what got her so turned on.

Sensation came heavy to Yang as her throatfucking continued, and as the black speckles began to come in from the edges of her vision and she realized just what was going on, she let out a gleeful but pleading whine, loving it but purely instinctual in her desire for breath. But Blake didn't stop, and she was right not to stop; her legs began to twitch and her worn down body was pushed over the edge by thrill alone, wracked with a wet, intense orgasm only magnified by the lack of air she was getting and by the intense rush of being choked out. The last thing she felt was utter satisfaction as her vision went black.

When Yang's eyes closed, Blake was quick to pull out, regaining control at the very last second and madly stroking her cock to finish herself, grunting as her thighs pressed together. She let out a heavy, haughty purr as she admired the passed out and handcuffed Yang, fucked to exhaustion and a slight blackout. Only a few feverish strokes, aided by the frantic humping of her hand, were needed to finish the job that Yang's tight, hot throat had started, and with a triumphant grunt, Blake loosed the final contents of her balls all over Yang's face, painting her features with thick strands of cum as she wrung out whatever she had left.

The haze lifted from the faunus's mind, leaving her shuddering and purring as she flopped back onto her ass, staring at Yang, unconscious and facialed. She reached for the handcuffs, using the backup key kept in the bedside table to undo them, and then she eased Yang down into a proper sleeping position, ensuring that when she came to in a few seconds, she would be comfortable and not have to move much. Then, Blake clung to her girlfriend, who had done her job perfectly in taking care of her urges. She knew that Yang loved performing her duty, but that didn't change how grateful she was for enduring the absolute worst of Blake's heat.

Setting her head softly under Yang's neck, she nestled into the intense warmth that followed Yang's afterglow. Sex always riled her up so much, and her heat was something Blake loved to cuddle up to once she was a little straighter in mind and able to think clearly. The only thing missing was one of Yang's signature post-sex puns, a silly and quintessentially Yang note to end the night on as she fell asleep, always reaching up scratch softly behind Blake's ears as she did so. Assuming Yang was still out for the moment, Blake decided to fill the silence with one of her own, just to save the tradition.

“Now it looks like you're the one in heat,” she said softly.

“Mm, I heard that,” groaned a groggy Yang, whose hand ran up through Blake's hair to get behind her ears. “And I'm never going to let you live it down.”

“If you tell anybody, I'll...” Shit, Blake realized that there was no playful threat of violence that Yang wouldn't enjoy. “I'll leave you handcuffed to the bed next time and just fuck Ruby and Weiss in front of you.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me.”

Yang leaned down to give Blake a soft peck on the lips, smirking as she added, “Challenging me like this is only adding fuel to the fire.”

Blake groaned as Yang got her pun in anyway, but the soft smile across her lips as she once more nuzzled her girlfriend's shoulder, this time dragging the blanket over their spent and naked bodies, said that she couldn't even be assed to pretend she didn't love the puns.


	2. Weiss/Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's got bondage, pet play, and orgasm denial.

Ruby was already squirming before she'd assumed the position. Perhaps it was because of the tail plug that had been pushed deep into her ass, making her wriggle and yelp before it was even snugly buried inside of her sensitive rear. The tail plug was a vibrating one, but currently turned off; Weiss said she had to be a good girl to earn that sort of pleasure and that she was misbehaving far too much lately, but even still and unmoving, it was pushed deep enough into her to leave her unable to hold still, cock throbbing as she winced, looking down at the neatly tied white ribbon around her cock, with a knot done up at the top so ornate that it looked like a present waiting to be unwrapped, slung down low enough to pull her balls up a little in the process, making her entire package much perkier as it ached with need. More than just keeping her hand, a little bit of dust gave a light cooling sensation and ensured that while it was around her cock and balls, she wasn't able to achieve orgasm. Completing the pet look were a collar and a pair of droopy dog ears.

“I don't have all night, Honeysuckle,” Weiss said sternly, tugging a little on the leash attached to her team leader's collar, from which a tag bore the same name. Floral naming themes seemed a little worthy of eye rolling to Weiss, but Ruby's sweet disposition fit well, and when Yang suggested it to a Weiss seeking a name for when she and Ruby got involved in their play, the heiress hadn't realized the double-meaning until Ruby was already lapping at her folds. Weiss moaned the name out as her hips rolled forward, her bright pink cheeks gaining a deeper red as embarrassment followed and she realized exactly what she had just done. But that was after Weiss had gone all out on a nice collar and the finest toys money could buy; she was committed to the name, if only because the pampering of her new pet had locked her into it. But more than just being an order, her words solidified that they were now playing, and that until they were done or until one of them said the safe word--Grimm, which they both reasoned would be a suitable mood killer with no reason for being spoken during sexy time--they were no longer Ruby and Weiss, but Honeysuckle and Mistress; Mistress Weiss, but only ever referred to by Honeysuckle as "Mistress", as she was a pet and not an equal.

Honeysuckle was a very expensively adorned puppy with an unfortunately punny, innuendo-driven name. And she was horny. Incredibly so. Weiss's pet wasn't quite as peppy as she usually was, dropping down to her knees with the oversized paw mittens she had to wear to keep from touching herself and disobeying her mistress's stringent rules on when she could and couldn't touch herself. That was what the ribbon was for; tied tightly around her shaft with the assurance that even if she could find something to rub up against until orgasm, it would be held back by the tight bow, which acted as a cock ring to keep her backed up and help avoid disobedience. With the big mitts on, she couldn't undo the fine and complicated bow that Mistress had tied for her.

Her oversized paws were raised, and Honeysuckle presented her as adorably as she possibly could have as she looked up at her mistress, hoping that they would have some fun and that she hadn't been dressed up and sodomized by a tail plug just so that they could play dress-up. On one occasion, as a means of discipline, Mistress had done precisely that, and it was maddening. "Can we please play, Mistress?" she asked, needy as she squirmed a little, trying to make the base of the tail plug buried inside of her grind a little against her sensitive anal walls in the devious seeking of pleasure, which in turn made her cock throb with agony.

"I'm so glad you asked," Mistress replied, smirking wickedly as she looked down at her pet's face lighting up in excitement, before it call came crashing down. "I've been wound up all day, and I think I could definitely use a little something with my favorite puppy." Pulling back a little, she tugged on Honeysuckle's collar, making the girl crawl forward as Weiss settled down on the end of the bed. She had dressed up considerably less for the occasion; she'd forgotten to grab most of her Mistress outfit before Yang got down to business helping Blake with her heat. And the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt whatever insanity they were getting up to--she had to imagine it involved Yang on all fours getting choked with her own scarf again--just so she could get her gear. Even if they were all together, interrupting sex seemed rude and ill-mannered, the sort of intense sex that a Blake in heat had. So all she wore were a pair of long white thigh-highs that would simply have to suffice in the absence of everything else.

Honeysuckle crawled over toward the bed, whimpering as she realized very quickly what her mistress had in mind for her and how little of it would involve relief for herself. Pulling back on her knees in front of her mistress, she whined as she stared at the pale, soft legs slowly parting, opening wide to reveal a slick, puffy pink hole just begging to be fucked. But Honeysuckle wasn't going to be allowed to fuck her, at least not until she was pushed to the brink of utter madness, and the hand running through her red and black hair confirmed that. If she had any hope of getting off, she was going to have to earn it.

Fortunately, oral was one of Honeysuckle's specialties, and Mistress knew it full well. Her head was guided between the soft, pale thighs, and the eager puppy dragged her tongue along the interior of the lovely legs as she licked her way closer, eager to lose herself in the silver lining of starting off by eating her out. She had great fun eating pussy, even if it was even better enjoyed with a hand around her cock thrusting madly away while she did so, but her mistress always made the sweetest of sounds while her tongue plunged into her depths, and Honeysuckle was very eager to draw all of them from Mistress's lovely lips. To be a good girl and receive all of the affection and adoration she certainly felt hat she deserved.

There was no patience to how Weiss pulled her pet's head between her legs, thighs clenching tightly around either side of her head as she let out a whine of utter need. She always got worked up when she was about to play with her pet, perhaps even as much as the peppy doggy herself, but she had the fortunate and very desirable position of being able to reap the benefit of arousal, claiming her pet's mouth vigorously. The hand was tight in her hair, as possessive as Blake at her neediest as her toes curled in her long socks. She was so ready to feel the intense bliss of being properly tended to, on the receiving end of the affection and worship she so sorely deserved after a long day. Her free hand got wrapped a little tighter by the leash, making it less and less slack as loop after loop circled around, making sure that her pull was incredible close. She needed it to be, needed that immediate obedience of even the slightest jerk of her hand.

Almost as satisfying as the skilled tongue that began to slither against her mound, lapping eagerly at her dripping pussy, was the power that followed. The sense of excitement and dominance that came from being able to order Honeysuckle around, to have such fine control over everything about the girl's night, from what she did to whether or not she was allowed to get off. Denial put into her hands a very powerful weapon, given the mad frustration Honeysuckle showed from even the slightest bit of teasing. Granted, of all the four girls in their relationship, Ruby was the most submissive by far, topped by everyone with the utmost ease, but Weiss went further than anyone. Yang was rough and Blake was ferally possessive, but Weiss could stick some ears and a collar onto Ruby and have her eating out of her hand. Or, really, anywhere Weiss desired.

Honeysuckle nuzzled thirstily into her mistress's folds, devouring her pussy madly. The tart taste of her nectar was addictive and utterly maddening, driving her completely insane as the heavy flavour lit her tongue up. The tastes and smells that bombarded her keen senses were so tightly associated with sex that even a whiff of them only made her throbbing and whimpering worse. It was utterly maddening to the puppy as she lived up to the pun of her name, drinking down Mistress's quim, in on the secret that there was nobody quite as messy or wet when they were wound up than her. By contrast, Honeysuckle was just the worst behaved when horny of the four, which made it even more frustrating that she got off so hard on being a pet, being denied and toyed with in a context where good behavior and obedience were on the line, but she couldn't help her kinks. 

"Please Mistress," Honeysuckle whined, looking pleadingly up at the white-haired huntress as her mound was steadily adored and lavished by a skilled tongue and pair of lips that were all too willing to worship at a moment's request. "I'm so hard, may I please be able to do something?" She winced a little for good measure, but never once did she pull away from between her mistress's legs, not that she even truly would have been able to given the close grip of the leash tied to her collar, restricting how much her head could actually move as she remained still and utterly at Weiss's beck and call.

"Very well," Mistress replied, loosening the grip on either side of Honeysuckle's head as she slipped one foot down. She knew that her pup wanted more than she was willing to give her, but there would be no negotiating between pet and owner. A single stocking-clad foot pushing against the needy cock and starting to rub against it was all that Honeysuckle would get, and she would either like it or receive nothing. And of course, given the ribbon tied tightly around her cock it certainly may as well have been nothing, a cruel little tease and little else, but it was all she had earned. "If you want more, then stop being selfish and start being an obedient girl who does as she's told."

The slightest little tug on Honeysuckle's collar made her whine a little. Mistress wasn't rough like Blake or Yang were, preferring a more verbal form of domination, an enforcement driven by denial and conditioning more than slapping her ass raw. It was all about the cerebral elements of domination, about discipline and the reinforcement of roles without violence; the occasional pull or slap or spanking was never even as rough as just a night alone with Yang could sometimes get. And it worked out perfectly; Honeysuckle whimpered and squirmed a little as her throbbing cock was teased with the foot that pushed the needy shaft flat against her waist and rubbed against the intensely sensitive underside, but it ensured that she devoured her even faster in an attempt to appease her.

A power trip was precisely the point, and the soft, high moans filling the room as the delighted duelist received the intense, desperate cunnilingus she was so eager to feel grew in intensity. Her spine arched back, head following suit as her hips started to roll, pressing excitedly against her puppy's eager mouth, against the tongue lapping at her core deep and fast in a desperate, thirsty bid to taste as much of her as she could. Nothing helped the whole matter come together quite as well as the genuine devotion to make her mistress feel good that Honeysuckle felt whether the collar was on or not. She rewarded her pet with a more frantic and clumsy footjob, quickening up the pace, even if the faster rubbing was just a greater tease for the throbbing, tied-up cock and its guarantee of denial of what she needed and wanted most. A denial not shared by Mistress, whose orgasm struck her hard.

Weiss was a squirter. It was a touch embarrassing to reveal to her girlfriends the first time it happened, but they had found it more than hot enough not to give her too much of a hard time over it. Except Yang, of course, but that was Yang. And after a thorough, devout worshiping from Honeysuckle, she was squirted hard, a gush of clear quim spurting out and hitting her pet clear in the face as the eager puppy licked her way up to begin slobbering all over her clit, licking the quivering nub feverishly as she added to the immense pleasure of the orgasm by pushing it a little bit further. Not entirely necessary, but very adored.

"Good girl," Mistress moaned, slipping slowly down onto her back as the steady hold in her hair kept the eager head between her legs. "That's what I wanted to see; I know you're a good puppy, sometimes you just lose track of things. Climb up onto the bed and I'll give you a treat."

Honeysuckle scrambled up onto the bed, crawling over her mistress excitedly as the watched the white-haired girl slip back away from her, loosening her grip on the leash so that she could lead the puppy further up the long bed. It was such an incredible sight for Weiss, especially with the needy cock swaying and bobbing between her pet's thighs as she moved forward. "Does that mean you're going to take the ribbon off, Mistress?" she asked, wide-eyed and hopeful as she crawled forward.

Weiss waited until Honeysuckle was directly over her to dash her hopes, not wanting to slow down that sensational approach until the very last second. Until the needy, denied cock in question was directly over her mound, twitching with temptation to just plunge into the radiating heat of her mistress's loins and take her, even if it was utterly against her orders. "No, my pet," she said with a wicked smile. "But you do get to have sex with your Mistress. And, since you behaved so well..." Weiss reached for the remote on the bedside table, the dial that controlled the tail plug. Being able to control the speed from range had many benefits, with her favorite being able to sit there and watch as Honeysuckle, ordered to stay perfectly still or sometimes even just outright tied up to force her into stillness, was left to sit there and suffer through the slowly increasing vibrations until she came all over the floor, a test in patience and control that almost never went the puppy's way. "Fuck me."

A little well-placed profanity could stir the most intense of reactions, and the way that Weiss's voice caressed the words, turned a usually impassioned and vulnerable plea into something very self-assured and confident ensured that Honeysuckle didn't stand a chance against such a request. Needy hips slammed down frantically, and a clumsy thrust sank the needy, still bound girlcock deep into her folds. All of the confidence Weiss had just mustered seemed to dissipate a little as the frantic push rattled her, but it quickly returned in the form of an assertive moan and and a tug on the leash as she pulled it behind her pet, urging Honeysuckle to sit up and thrust properly into her mistress. 

And she did. Needy and seeking to do exactly as told in the vain hopes she might actually find it going somewhere, Honeysuckle knelt down between her mistress's legs, cock remaining buried and throbbing inside of the velvety tightness that, even through her desperation and the holding back of any chance she could cum, she knew she wanted more than anything. Once she was steady and set up, she started to thrust, showing her mistress how skilled she was by going hard and fast at her slick pussy. It was an utterly selfless act to fuck her when she wasn't going to be able to get off herself, and she hoped that by giving it her all no matter what, she might be allowed to cum by the end of the night, although it was hardly selfless when one considered the combination of Weiss's heated, sopping wet clenching and the buzzing tail vibe buried inside of her ass. Whether she was getting off or not, it felt amazing.

Keeping the hold steady on the leash, Weiss stared up in delight at her pet as she bucked frantically and needily. She loved watching the petite girl thrust crazily, the way her small breasts heaved from the vigorous motion of her body as she pushed herself to utterly delightful heights of desperation. The ribbon meant that no matter how good Honeysuckle felt, she wasn't going to be able to get off, but the same could not be said for the bucking, excitable Mistress, whose body met the thrusts excitedly, moaning as she not only had no issue with being fucked senseless, but encouraged it. In any other sexual situation, Weiss hated the idea of cumming again and again in rapid succession, embarrassed by how easily she could be brought to orgasm if pushed to it, mostly due to the way her girlfriends reacted. But with Honeysuckle, the opposite was true; each successive climax was a potent and frustrating taunt that ensured her pet was shown the utter elation that she was so completely denied.

Honeysuckle cried out in frustration as her mistress's orgasm struck, the gorgeous and lithe body of the Schnee heiress squirming on the bed as moans spilled freely from her lips, forming lovingly around the sweetest of noises. And the tightness. Oh heavens, the tightness; paired with the relentless prostate sensation that the vibrator provided, the clenching of Mistress's folds left Honeysuckle utterly mad, but she had no choice but to keep thrusting, knowing exactly what was expected of her. Mistress wanted to be fucked again and again, coaxed into multiple orgasms from her eager puppy.

"What good is having such a peppy dog if you can't take advantage of that energy?" Weiss moaned, biting her lip as she stared up lustily at her pet, thrusting madly away as the orgasm receded and the next one was on the docket. "All you need is a little bit of a 'stamina aid', and you could fuck for days, couldn't you?" When she didn't receive a response, she pulled on Honeysuckle's collar and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Mistress," Honeysuckle cried, head pulled back to flaunt her ornate, diamond-studded collar as she continued to thrust eagerly into her mistress. Her paws pressed against Weiss's small breasts, rubbing against them as she performed her duties as best she could, even under the immense pressure leaving her body utterly raw. It was maddening and right around the point where the denial became so great that she began to wonder exactly why she was into pet play and orgasm denial if it led to such intense cruelty to her own damn self, but not enough that she dropped the safe word. She just kept thrusting away without a care in the world, desperate to please.

And please she did. She steadily fucked Weiss to orgasm after orgasm as the white-haired girl took every chance she could to play things through in a myriad of ways. The cool mistress began to change the position after each orgasm, which proved more powerful than the last. She pulled herself up to bounce in Honeysuckle's lap, rode her cowgirl style, lay atop her, and finally came harder than ever on all fours. And not once did Weiss take a break, flaunting her own remarkable stamina as she endured the increasingly more desperate thrusts, durable and tough in her own right and enjoying the way her pet's whimpering and whining grew louder and louder.

Weiss waited until she was on the verse of the last orgasm she had the energy for when she finally reached back, grabbing hold of the single curl of ribbon that she knew she could tug on to bring the entire thing undone. "You've been such a good girl," she said softly as she pushed herself upright a little, letting herself be mounted on all fours one last time. "Now take your reward, Honeysuckle."

Ruby gasped and groaned as the tightness lifted, with it going the restrictions on her body that kept her from being able to get off. And she came instantly, howling as her cock throbbed and several pent up orgasms' worth of sensation all came rushing to her at once. Her needy, turgid cock sprayed deep into Weiss's desperate, leaking pussy as she emptied herself with a remarkable volume deep into the bucking heiress. Honeysuckle's ass was still mercilessly being teased by the vibrator, and she could feel it practically milking her seed out of her as she drained her balls deep into her mistress, not only relieved that she had been allowed to cum, but happy that she had done well enough to please her mistress like that. And Weiss was indeed very pleasured, screaming madly as her final orgasm washed over her, thighs clenching together to try and catch most of the sticky wet mess gushing forward as she buried her head down into the pillow.

In the afterglow, the room filled with that intangible sense of doneness. Their scene was over, and they were once more Ruby and Weiss, all of the assorted accessories no longer a necessity, and Weiss reached for the straps that kept the oversized mitts on her hands so that she could remove the tail and unclasp the collar. But Ruby kept the ears on for a moment longer, finding it much more important to nuzzle down against her lover and smile than to take off something fairly harmless.

It was in orgasmic exhaustion when Ruby remembered why she loved the kinks she and Weiss played around with. There was something about having so many orgasms build up only to be blocked by the dust, hitting her all at once and leaving her completely wiped, that was simply too good not to chase. It all proved worth it in the end, and afterward, a lazy Weiss leaning in to kiss her softly as fingers ran through her hair and knocked the silly dog ear band out of her hair helped bring her back down to the ground.

"You're getting meaner," Ruby teased as she draped an arm loosely over her lover's body.

"Would you rather go be with Blake tonight?" Weiss asked, eyebrows perked as thoughts went briefly to their other girlfriends, to the full knowledge that the most intense pairing the four of them could produce as a night-one Blake in heat going at Yang, who saw everything about the situation as a challenge. "Besides, I haven't started feeding you dog food yet."

"What do you mean yet?'

"That's a secret," Weiss smirked. "But I didn't buy a food bowl that says Honeysuckle on it for nothing." In truth, her plan was to fill it with the chocolaty and thoroughly unhealthy cereal that Ruby had come to adore, cheap enough that to someone with Weiss's tastes it may as well have been dog food, all things considered. But she couldn't deny the chance to tease her over it.

"Is it a pretty bowl?" Ruby asked, shivering a little as she felt a blanket slowly pull over their bodies, soothing the two mostly naked girls as they curled up for warmth against one another. "I'll eat it if you bought me a pretty bowl." There was a playful curl across her lips as she played into what she knew to be a tease. Even though they never went intense or violent in ways that would require any major aftercare, Ruby still liked to go to sleep on a playful, joking note.

"The prettiest bowl you've ever seen."


	3. Blake/Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has animal (not pet) roleplay, RPed dubcon, and rimming.

Weiss would never disrespect Blake enough to consider engaging in pet play with her the same way she did with Ruby. Putting a leash on her faunus girlfriend and making her play the role of the mewling kitty seemed to humiliating to so much as bring up to her for so very many reasons, as much as she would have saved on needing to buy a set of ears for her. Which wasn't to say, of course, that the Schnee heiress didn't find herself in a strangely animalistic role play scenario with her feline girlfriend when her heat cycle was upon her, it just wasn't predicated upon human superiority.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Second day of heat” Blake was calmer than “first day of heat”, but still in so very many ways an aggressive and territorial wreck of lust and a need for dominance and control. Her violence was curbed considerably after venting it all on Yang and her masochism superpowers, although she was still rough enough that nobody wanted to put Ruby into that situation. Even if she was the leader of the team, she was still the one they felt more protective of when it came to matters like this, and in truth, Weiss sat perfectly poised to be the one to take the second day aggressions, loving it rough enough to form a good middle ground between the masochistic sister and the submissive but sweet one.

What Weiss and Blake had formulated together was a game entirely of dominance and submission, but reversed. Weiss was not the prim and proper heiress who kept a faunus as a pet and used her for repeated sexual gratification for her own lurid enjoyment, but rather a terrified young maiden being subject to the uncontrollable and feral desires of a faunus whose behavior was so uncouth and animalistic that she simply did not belong in civilized society. It was a strange game, mostly for the fact that it had been Blake who suggested it, perhaps as a stopgap once she'd discovered her pet play with Ruby, although Blake knew that Weiss would never top her anyway, so hardly mattered; only Ruby was submissive enough to end up obeying Weiss's anything.

Hands grabbed at Weiss's skirt, pulling it up as the white-haired heiress got to squirming and whimpering in terror. “What are you going to do to me?” she asked as she was stripped with an aggression and speed that wasn't entirely fake. The real reason they played this game during Blake's heat was due to the fact that Blake was almost genuine in her frantic, animalistic need during her heat, and it wasn't much of a conditioning she had to lapse into to play the role of the mad creature, merely needing to surrender to her more base desires.

“Own you,” Blake responded with a snarl, on all fours about Weiss as she stripped her. Completely naked, her body was completely exposed and for Weiss to appreciate, from the perky breasts dangling low to the thick feline cock already throbbing in excitement. “You're a trophy, and prime breeding stock for a faunus. Maybe I'll share you, maybe I'll keep you all to myself.” Tugging at the girl's panties, pulling them sharply off her legs, she took a moment to play it up by pressing the worn underwear to her nose and taking in a deep, excited whiff, although her real overactive nose twitched in excitement at the prospect of it.

“Please, I'll give you anything. I'll pay you! I have a lot of money, you can have whatever you want.” She squirmed in delight, making sure that her voice didn't get too loud, as whether she was a good actor or not, the words alone would have drawn a suspicious ear if she screamed them. Anyone passing by would have heard the unfortunate sound of them deep in their role play, caught a sight of Blake on all fours and a catdick dangling between her legs; it was simply better to show a little restraint where appropriate.

But Blake was having none of that. She reached her hands up Weiss's body quickly, leaving the human to whimper before she said, “I want you,” and grabbed her by the hair. It was a very sudden thing, one that caught Weiss utterly by surprise, as they never really planned out the flow of this game. It was heavily subject to the whims of Blake's libido in that moment, and she seemed to delight in little 'surprises', keeping in mind only what she and Weiss had worked out and agreed on as far as fair kinks to involve in their game. It kept the tension high and real, Weiss never sure what was coming next. In Blake's heat, she cherished the realness of that shock and worry.

The faunus ended up swiftly on her back, legs in the air as she dragged Weiss by the hair to the edge of the bed, leaving the white-haired girl to have to sort things out for herself as she got down on all fours. Her face was shoved into Blake's ass, between two round, soft cheeks, with the intention very clear. “What I want, I get,” Blake added as she twisted a little bit in her hair for effect. Weiss did enjoy some pain, it just had to be a little more measured and restricted than with Yang. Hair pulling was good, as was the occasional strike to her cute rear, but the most she could take as far as scratching went was nails pressing a little too tightly into her flesh. She kept that all in mind as her whims took her, perhaps the only thing she was able to keep track of and careful about as she got down to the vulgar violation of Weiss. “And I want you to lick my ass, rich girl.”

Another tug at her hair made Weiss whimper and nod, doing exactly as she was told. Her tongue began to lap at Blake's pucker, the pristine, clenching pink hole quivering and clenching as her first lick dragged along it. She secretly adored the spontaneity of their game, never knowing what was going to come next and the utterly savage nature of it. Her domination always followed a pattern, each act spinning off into one of a number of things, but there was always a logic to it. Here, anything could have happened, and she wouldn't have known what to expect next. So she didn't think about it, didn't worry about what followed what as she instead just honed in on the act of worshiping her girlfriend's tight hole and making sure Blake was kept as happy as could be.

And she was. Low, excited, rumbling purrs sounded out as Blake stared down between her legs as Weiss, utterly adoring the way the girl ate her ass. She could read Weiss better than Weiss was ever willing to think she could, and knew that she took to submission better than she was ever going to admit, that she adored being controlled and bossed around like this, which was of course why she and Yang so easily topped the heiress. Pushing this kind of humiliation on her helped her play around with Weiss in the confines of a game where she could easily play to those desires, whether Weiss was ever willing to admit it or not. “Where does a proper girl like you learn to lick an ass hole like that?” she groaned, knowing never to compliment Weiss without a backhanded remark to it during their game. It was so much better, allowing her to see the shame flaring up her eyes, the worry and terror that came from the degrading little remarks. She adored it, and the sight of Weiss's reaction made her cock throb excitedly.

The remarks were a vicious double-ended sword to Weiss's submission. She loved licking her girlfriend's ass, loved being dominated and even secretly loved being spoken to that way, but embarrassment always followed those remarks, even when in the confines of their game. Distressing was how wet it got her, how her thighs rubbed together and her lack of underwear left her leaking all over herself in the process. She'd never fess up to adoring it, and would deny heavily that the others knew, but deep down she knew that they absolutely did, and there was no way of escaping it. It was why she kept her hands stubbornly up at her sides, gripping the bed perhaps a little bit too tightly, even as she wanted to shove fingers into herself and ride through the intense, growing lust with all of the reckless, mad freedom she could seize.

The wiggling of her tongue's tip against the wrinkled entrance slowly helped coax it loose enough to slip her tongue in, beginning to lavish her with deeper and longer licks, never once thinking to slow down as she threw her effort into the act of devouring the gorgeous, soft faunus ass that a hand kept her face buried in. She shook her head a little bit, nuzzling into the cheeks and even rubbing her nose against her girlfriend's balls in the process, whining as she looked up at Blake with a torn reaction. She feigned pleading worry and terror, but the smoldering lust of the real Weiss shone through rather strongly as well; she was not an amazing liar when she was uncontrollably turned on, and it sent some mixed signals.

Granted, they were mixed signals that Blake adored. She purred louder, moans spilling through as her head rolled back and she savoured the feeling excitedly. “I can smell how wet you are,” she said, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew that Weiss's eyes would be on the rise of her breasts as she did so, as well as their fall as she let out a long exhale. “For a girl who acts so proper, you're quite a wet mess down there, aren't you? Mm, am I really supposed to believe you don't want to be my toy when you're licking my ass like you're starving, and you're digging your fingernails into the bed so that you don't stick a hand between your legs?” Holding back nothing, Blake played up her cruel role excitedly, getting a thrill from taunting and toying with Weiss, just enough reality spilling through to keep her very excited. This whole game was just an excuse for Blake to be able to fuck Weiss hard in a context that the white-haired girl wouldn't object to, but throwing in those little curve balls made it all so much more interesting.

But for Weiss, it left her whimpering into the round ass she was eating out, shuddering as she felt the verbal claws dig in deep, even if that same rush set her alight and left her even more desperately devouring Blake's rear end. She didn't stop, circling her tongue around the rim, breaking it up for the occasional series of steady, broad licks up along the quivering flesh. She knew she was undoing Blake; she could see it in the throbbing of her cock and the way her hips squirmed. Aggressively dominant as he may have been, Blake was nothing but cues and signs of her impending release, as when she was in heat, all sense of control or the ability to hold herself back seemed utterly lost whenever Weiss was in there with her. Whether anyone else saw restraint was beyond her.

The hand in Weiss's hair shoved her even tighter in, Blake's legs raised high as she started shoving her ass into her face, making sure she was as up close and in there as she could possibly be. “Every faunus should have a human to do this for them,” she groaned, eyes shut tightly as a brief glimmer of softness and non-feral, heat cycle-driven Blake chimed in about the gleeful fact that she was lucky enough to have three. It was a relieving thing to note, helping to keep her restrained as she very sharply pulled away, dragging Weiss mid-lick upward. The tongue ran along her perineum before Weiss shoved her back into place against her balls, quite forcefully making Weiss tongue-bathe her sac for a brief moment.

Changing gears quickly, Weiss responded with ease to the change over between two things that needed very different forms of attention. With Blake's balls, she preferred more kisses and sucks, taking one of her balls into her mouth to slurp on briefly with embarrassingly loud and lewd fervor. Her thighs were soaked by that point, rubbing madly together as she tried her best to keep her hands in place. It was the most difficult thing she had to deal with, at least until Blake started looking at options for penetration, and that fact drove her mad. Her control should not have been so wafer-thin, so easily exploited and broken like that, but there she was, moaning as she licked at her girlfriend's balls.

At least, until another sharp tug at her hair pulled her up, tongue dragging along the barbed cat dick until her tongue flicked against the head and she was shoved forcefully down and halfway onto it. Not all the way, naturally, just the tip of it being pushed past her lips, a twist on her scalp making her wrap them tightly around as Blake came, groaning something Weiss couldn't even make out as her senses reeled. The intense throb of the cock in her mouth sent the contents of the balls she'd just left lavished in saliva pumping into her mouth, salty and pungent, and she knew better than to let a single drop spill out the corner of her lips. She kept swallowing, madly, taking down every last drop she could of faunus cum as her eyes shut tightly. The last time she'd spat it out or even so much as let too much leak out when her mouth hit capacity, she had been 'rewarded' with a savage facefucking, and she wasn't too eager to get another one.

“Good girl,” Blake snarled in an ironic little twist of their positions, though not one she lingered on long enough for Weiss to respond as she was pulled up off of her cock and turned back around. Rather than being positioned on all fours, Blake pressed Weiss face-down into the bed, using the leverage on her hair to make sure she was truly face-down into the pillow as she climbed onto her. “Now then, which hole do I want to take?” she asked, staring down in genuine delight at Weiss, at the slick, dripping pussy now pressed against the bed, or the cute little ass that proved much easier to get to, She could hear Weiss shout suggestions, but the pillow muffled them, as intended, and left her unable to articulate her desires as Blake simply decided for her by angling herself and then shoving her way down.

Weiss had an idea of what was coming, but that didn't mean she was any kind of prepared for it when it happened. When that barbed catdick plunged deep into her ass with a single stroke, not stopping until she could feel Blake's hips pushing tightly against her ass cheeks and the girl's balls were resting against her skin. It was searing agony, and the pillow served it s other purpose of muffling that first cry of raw shock and sensation. It was senseless, in her dazed mind; why would she give Blake a rimjob if her ass was going to be the one slammed into? The opposite seemed much more reasonable, and while she knew full well that it was the factor of humiliation and 'service' driving that impulse, she was now aflame with so potent an agony that she wasn't really thinking clearly enough to come to that conclusion.

But more troubling than that remained the fact that she loved it! Moans spilled guiltily from her lips as she looked back over her shoulder, biting her trembling lip and moaning as the thrusts began, starting fast and only getting faster. It was the worst kept secret of Team RWBY's polyamorous relationship; Weiss really, really loved anal, especially from Blake. She could deny it as much as she wanted, try to hold on to as much composure as she could in fervid denial of that fact, but she was utterly incapable of claiming to be above it when Blake was deep in her ass and she was alight, screaming into the pillow. Hard thrusts only made it even more intensely noticeable. The fullness the sensation, the way that the little barbs provided just a little bit of masochistic thrill that even if she wasn't Yang, she found electrifying.

Her hands squirmed, and cruelest of all was the way that Blake's grip snapped to them before they could move. Her wrists were pinned down to the bed, leaving her whimpering and whining as she was denied relief at the very last second, too good to finger herself while rimming Blake, but this was another story entirely. She was too needy to stop now, but Blake was ready to drive her mad. “No, you can't touch yourself. I want to see if you're dirty enough to get off from nothing but anal.” Blake couldn't have been smiling wider, eyes narrowed as she looked down at the face-down heiress, so utterly overpowered. The dominance that ran up her spine like addictive nirvana was leaving her wanting to push this to the heaviest and most intense lengths she possibly could. Their game simply wouldn't be complete otherwise.

Fortunately, Weiss's head was no longer being shoved down, and once she was able to trust that she wouldn't be too loud, she pulled away from it, turning to rest her face on her cheek and looking up from the side of her eye at Blake, lying atop her with that crazed look of dominance and lust. “Can I please touch myself?” she whined. “I'm so turned on right now, I can't take this Please, I promise to do whatever you want me to do.” Bargaining was all “Weiss” knew in her position, although it held far too much of a reality and earnest for her own good. Her voice was not the interplay of someone playing a part and simply bad at hiding their lust. The desperation and the lust entwined, spiraling excitedly around one another in a twisted and frantic need. She was so horny, so wet, and she wanted more than anything to finger herself as the merciless thrusts continued, her ass being ravaged by slam after slam of catdick driven to the hilt inside of her.

“No,” was Blake's excited reply, keeping up her dominant ownership of her girlfriend's ass. The tightness was incredible, and she utterly adored the midpoint that was fucking Weiss during her heat. Yang was too competitive, always challenging her, even when tied up so tightly that she had a clear lack of a right to challenge any control or authority over her. It was all defiance and Blake had to fuck her harder just to keep her from outright rebellion some nights. But with Weiss, even if it was so much 'softer' than the usual fare with Yang--it at least didn't involve choking someone outright to the point of passing out--there was a sense of utter dominance there that made it all so much better. She would be softer with Ruby, who was even more submissive, but with Weiss, Blake had a chance to go hard and fast and utterly savage at her poor, cute butt, while getting everything she wanted without a second thought. It was the perfect middle point for all of it, and she utterly adored the fact that as she denied Weiss the ability to touch herself, all she got were meek little noises of defeat and need.

Not that Weiss needed to finger herself. The duress she was under was more than enough, each violent slam into her ass, each slap of Blake's balls against her thigh, and even the digging of nails into her wrists, all formed such an intoxicating and heavy rush of excitement that she saw no reason to fight against. She was aflame, and she stubbornly wouldn't admit it even in the face of what seemed only moments away, but nothing Blake could have done to her would have ignited such a fiery passion as this brutal violation of her rear end.

Weiss came first, always agonized by that fact, but at least she was pressed tightly enough against the bed that Blake couldn't tease her for being a squirter this time. Yang always seemed to consider that fact when she chose positions, making damn sure Weiss was on full display for her embarrassing little quirk. But here, as she came, screaming and clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles went bone white, she wasn't exposed, her gush of quim immediately hitting the bed and keeping her from at least one angle of humiliation that night in her animalistic role play She writhed and bucked violently, but Blake had enough of a size advantage on her to keep her pinned even through her thrashing, as the clenching of her tight anal passage ensured that Blake was only a few seconds behind her, groaning as the erupting feline cock pumped cum deep and fast into the tight back hole.

Blake shivered as she came, and she knew she was going to need a few before she continued. She needed to call for a time out to gather herself, and did so by pressing an unexpectedly gentle kiss onto her neck. “Can a faunus sex addict also keep a rich girl just so she has someone to cuddle?” she asked softly, nails releasing from Weiss's wrists.

“She can, as long as she doesn't pull out or lift off. A rich girl likes being pressed down like this.” Her cheeks reddened in her little confession as Blake drifted over to the side her head was turned to. Some kisses streamed in a line across her shoulders before Blake planted a big, soft one right on her lips. They didn't need as intense and careful an aftercare as they both had to give their partners from the night before, as their play was much less worrisome and loaded with things they had to worry about. Just some light, soft snuggling between rounds to let them cool down and gather their breath.

“You're not done yet, are you?” Weiss asked as the kiss broke, closing her eyes tightly as she drew in a soft, steady breath. The breaks were very appreciated, given the fact she was sore and left reeling from what had just gone down, and she savoured the chance for stillness and relaxation.

“Is that because you want me to stop?” Blake teased, purring softly as she gave a few soft licks to her girlfriend's cheek, balancing the more feral animalistic urges with the more affectionate ones. If she was going to be embracing that nature with Weiss, she didn't want it to be something restricted only to the more violent and raw of that part of it. It was much closer to reality for her to be the snuggly, soft cat than to be the needy, lusty beast. At least in the soft lull between spikes of her libido in her heat.

“No,” Weiss said, licking her lips. “I-I think I'm ready to stop pretending that it's not my favorite thing.” She didn't have to say what it was for the faunus to know exactly what she meant, and Weiss's eyes went wide in terror as she saw the way Blake's face lit up in excitement, the thought of a Weiss honest about how much she adored anal sex and the many doors that opened as far as how their night was about to go powerful that Weiss was left yelping. Their downtime was quickly brought to an impatient and early end by a Blake who wanted nothing more than to savour every last second of what she was about to do to Weiss's ass.


End file.
